Switching Sizes
Switching Sizes is a HTFF episode. Starring *Akira *Russell Featuring *Sniffles *Sunburn *Zet *Lumpy *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Fungus *Petunia *Giggles *Isek *Nutty *Anki *Josh *Candy *Pop *Flippy *Glacier Plot The episode starts with Fungus eating a doughnut that was in a dumpster. Russell and Akira are watching Sniffles build his new invention. He then puts it under a sheet and carrys the tray it's on. Later, Sniffles, at the stage, shows everyone his new invention, the size switcher. Everyone awes. He points the ray gun at Russell and Akira, and fires it. Russell is now tiny while Akira is medium sized, impressed that her shirt now fits. Everyone claps while Russell tries to walk, but has trouble doing so. Akira decides to help her boyfriend and picks him up. Meanwhile, Akira puts Russell on the ground to look around for something while she does the same thing. She then encounters Sunburn and shows him that her shirt fits now which causes him to shoot fire at her. Thankfully, she ducks. She then sees a police car and Sunburn gets run over. Zet steps out of his police car and asks her who set that tree on fire. "It wasn't me", Akira clearly says. Akira points to Sunburn's corpse and says he did it. Meanwhile, Russell, still has trouble walking and ends up bumping into Lumpy, causing his white phone to fly into the air and get electrocuted by the telephone wire, causing it to become bigger and golden. Lumpy picks up the phone and is curious about it on how it works. He starts by touching the screen and moving the rock, makes it bigger and crush Zet's police car. He then swipes the phone, slicing Zet's arms off and then a cursor appears. Finally, Lumpy taps and drags Zet up and swipes him to the burning tree, burning him to death. He then places the phone down and walks away. Lifty and Shifty appear and steal the phone. Shifty is curious, just like Lumpy was earlier, on how it works. He makes Akira bigger, causing her shirt to get tight. Russell gets shocked and tries to find a solution. Lifty clearly says "I wanna try", and the twins start fighting over the phone. They then break the phone, causing it to electrocute them to ashes. Russell continues to look around to sees if theres a loose thread and finds one! He pulls it and Akira no longer feels tight and picks him up and kisses him. Sniffles then appears and tells Akira to put Russell down and she did. He fires the ray gun at them and they return to their normal size. Later, a fat Flippy (with tight buttons on his jacket) is eating a bucket of fried chicken while Glacier counts his money to see if he has enough. Flippy's buttons then pop because he gained too much weight and flips-out, thinking they are bullets. He tosses the empty bucket and the bucket crushes Glacier. Fliqpy sees Sniffles, Akira and Russell and prepares to kill them. Deaths * Sunburn is run over by Zet's police car. * Zet burns to death. * Lifty and Shifty are electrocuted. * Glacier is crushed by the fried chicken bucket. * Sniffles, Akira and Russell are possibly killed by Fliqpy (off-screen and debatable). Trivia * This marks the true debut of Sunburn since HowlcanrocandLunala didn't finish Fire and Ice. * This makrs Glacier's first death. * Lumpy's phone getting electrocuted and becoming a magic iphone is a reference to a Grizzy and The Lemmings ''episode where The Lemmings' ipod did the same thing. * If Sniffles died in the episode, then Lumpy is the only featuring character to survive in this episode. ** Also, Glacier is the only appearing character to die in this episode. * Giggles, Petunia, Isek, Nutty, Anki, Josh, Candy and Pop are seen at the stage, watching Sniffles present his new invention. ''Gallery '' Tinyrussell.png|Tiny Russell Giantakira.png|Too Tight! Flippysabouttoflipoutagain.png|Uh Oh..... Ruskira sizeswitch.png|Like carrying a baby. '' Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 106 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Size change episodes Category:MrsMewgirl24's Episodes